User blog:Patts9009/Bad Joke Eel vs Anti-Joke Chicken --Animeme Rap Battles
So yeah, another episode of Animeme Rap Battles. Today, we have Bad Joke Eel against Anti-Joke Chicken to see who has the "better" comedy show. Cast ??? as Bad Joke Eel ??? as Anti-Joke Chicken: Battle Brandon: '"Welcome my fellow audience! Today, you're going to hear a face off between two comedians. Both are pretty bad, but let's show them our utmost attention, okay? Entering the left of the stage is Anti-Joke Chicken, and Bad Joke Eel from the right. Let the show begin!"'' Chicken: You really wanna know what's dead here? This Bad Joke Eel, Prepare for the Last Supper; I'll make you into a delegate meal. Your mama is so old, she's probably going to die very soon. What happened to this eel when he faced me? He met his doom. Where did the eel go after my lyrical bombing? Everywhere! So a black guy, an asian man and an eel... were all eaten by bears. What's better than winning gold in the Olympics? Not being him. What do you call a Japanese man selling fried Eel? Yu Go Kim. Eel: You chicken shit, you're flying over the cuckoo's nest... hahah, get it? Sad humor is what you joke about; now golden comedy, yeah, I set it. I'll Eel-etricute you with my lines; it's fun under the water, you sea? Well, you're more weak than a new cat; you have got to be kitten me! I used to hate facial hair, but then it grew on me. See what I did there? Now, I used to hate Chicken, but then I finger-ed it out: unplucked hair. If I had to choose between you and a cow, I'd have to pick the udder one, But me compared to you? You're too chicken to come to sayin you won. Chicken: You know, I like my eels the same way as I like my leaves, dead. Do you know what I did to the man in bullet-proof vest? Shot his head. "Don't fight an eel," they said. "It'll be an instant win," they said. Eel: A chicken walks into a bar; he hit his head and it was lights out! Like when walking home at dawn; you know what I'm talkin about. Whoa there, no need to pig out and lift up that round shaped snout. Chicken: Hey, what did the peanut butter say to the jelly? Baseball bat, Wasn't that more shocking than being a mouse against a black cat? Eel: You gawk like a chicken but waddle like a penguin, you wannabe Mumbo. But watch out, chicken, when you get a bladder infection, urine trouble! Chicken: The only thing more devastating than your lines is the Holocaust. Eel: The chick and the eel in a race; chicken crossed the road and lost. Chicken: I'll chop off your arm and give it right back; call it lending a hand. Eel: Just like Peter Pan, chances of winning for you is gonna Neverland! Brandon: '"That was... Pretty bad, but you know. Don't count your chickens before they hatch, haha. Alright, so, leave a comment below on who you want to see next. Until next time, B out."'' Poll Who won? Bad Joke Eel Anti-Joke Chicken Category:Blog posts